The Haunted Mansion
by pokemaster101
Summary: 3s.our heroes, Ash, Misty,and Brock, were walking towards the next city wen TR sent them flying towards a haunted mansion. 2 ghosts living there want Ash n Misty 4...naughty things...will they make it out alive? or will they be tortured 4eva.New summary.
1. Prologue

_Ok. My 3__rd__ story. The Haunted Mansion. Now obviously the blood and gore action will happen later on. Usually the 1'st chapter is a preview or the prologue. Sometime even just the 1__st__ chapter. I'm going to do a prologue because it will fit better in the story. I'm switching dawn with misty because I love pokeshipping. I'm also debating whether I should put team rocket in this story._

_So without further ado, I give you ch. 1._

I don't own pokemon.

Ash: hey, I knew that!

Misty: that's a first.

Ash: hey!

Me: shut it!

Prologue

"Ash Ketchum! You got us lost again!"

Our heroes are once again lost in a deep thick forest.

"well sorry misty, I guess I'm not good at this then".

"what was your first clue…"

"alright you 2, cut it out. We will be out of this forest before you know it", reassured the 3rd member of the group.

"alright misty, here's the map", ash said giving it to her."

"uh…thanks?"

5 minutes later

"ok I could of sworn I saw that same tree 5 minutes ago".

"misty! Now you got us lost!"

"well, sorry. This map isn't easy to read y' know!"

"so why did you yell at me before?!"

"I didn't know it would be hard to read!"

"jeez, think before you act."

"you should speak for yourself".

"Why I oughta-"

"ENOUGH!"

The 2 snapped their heads towards the angry brock.

"I AM SICK OF YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON LONG ENOUGH! NOW GIVE ME THAT MAP BEFORE I PRY IT OUT OF YOUR COLD, DEAD HANDS!"

(a/n: = me or poo) (poo: omg, brock hasn't been this mad since the 4th episode of dp. 0.o)

They both gulped and cooperated. When brock wasn't looking, misty hid behind ash and ash wet his pants. (me: ew).

"alright, the trail is north. At this rate, we should be in sunnyshore city by tomorrow.

"mm-hum" they both said; Misty still hiding behind ash with Pikachu on her shoulder. Since ash wet himself, he's been trying to hide it. Pikachu didn't like the smell so he went to misty. Azurill was in a pokeball instead of outside.

They were walking along when an- oh my god a dragonite flew in and ate them!...just kidding. Well, it _looked _like a dragonite flew in and ate them, but…wait a second…IT REALLY DID! AAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOO!...great_ now_ what am I going to do!?

"hey we're still alive!"

Oh ok never mind. (damn. There goes my flying monkeys… flying monkeys: …)

Now what _really _happened was that, well yes, they were in a dragonites mouth. A _robot_ dragonites mouth. By none other than our favorite trio. Tch yeah right. Mine is ash, misty, and brock. … omg I just broke the 4th wall earlier!...cool! ^.^

Jessie: is that a- alright cut! I hate the (bleepin) motto! Let's do a speed through because I already said I will do it once per story. Goddamn it…

Jessie:isthatavoiceihear?

James:itsspeakingtomeloudandclear.

Jessie:onthewind.

Jamespastthestars.

Meowth:inyourear!

Jessie:bringingchaosatabreakneckpace!

James:.

Jessie:.

James:wheneverythingsworse,ourworkiscomplete!

Jessie:Jessie!

James:anditsJames!

Meowth:meowthnowdatsaname!

Jessie:puttingthedo-goodersintheirplace.

James:we'reteamrocket,

Jessie,James&Meowth:andwe'reinyourface!

Wobbuffet:wo-o-obuffet!

Mime Jr.:mime,mime,mime!

You know just for that very long motto introduction, I'm making them already out and on the dragonites snout. This will also be the last you will see team rocket in this story unless I change my mind later on.

"hey, that's funny, our motto sounds shorter than it's supposed to be".

"yeah, you're right Jess".

"yeah it tis we-id".

HOW IS THAT (BLEEPIN) MOTTO SHORTER THAN WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!?

"hey, did you hear something?"

"yeah james. It sounded like bickerin'."

AARGH!

"well, I'm sure it's nothing-"

ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! THIS IS WHY I HATE TEAM ROCKET! THEY'RE INCREDIBLY ANNOYING AND STUPID! GOODDDDDDDAAAMMMNNNN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!

Suddenly a hyper beam flew out of the sky and the _robot _dragonite blew up.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!...ping!"

Ok. Now I feel better! ^.^…um…was I forgetting something?

"AAAAAGH!"

Aw shit.

"AAAG-"SPLAT!…no…too early of a death. KONK!

All of them groaned.

"man, team rocket is so annoying…"

"yeah…hey. What's that?"

Misty pointed to a house…no, mansion about 20 feet away.

"I don't know misty. Here let me see…". Brock checked the map. "oh! it's on here. It says this place used to be owned by a rich man with a wife and kids. But they were chased by a…ok…it just stopped there. It looks like a person forgot to finish a sentence or something".

All of a sudden, dark clouds hovered over them and it was raining cats and dogs. (me: too many dog and cat pokemon to choose from).

"well brock, I don't know what that book said, but I sure don't want to be out here in this weather!" said misty.

"yeah, you're right misty. Lets go! Come on ash". said brock while he and misty took off towards the house.

Ash started to run but stopped. He had an eerie feeling about this place. He looked up and gasped. If he wasn't mistaking, he could of _sworn _he saw something look at him from the window. Now ash was too scared stiff to move.

"come on ash!" cried misty. "whats wrong?"

Ash froze.

"ash!" she said grabbing his hand. "lets go!" she started to drag him towards where brock was waiting, holding the front door open. Just before they went inside, ash saw the face disappear. Then he was forced inside with a thud from the door and a click from the lock.

But neither misty, brock, or he even touched the lock; and it sounded like it wouldn't open the next time you open the door.

But unfortunately, no one heard it. No one except the black haired trainer we all know and love.

"oh, you guys?" asked brock. They looked at him. "why does it smell like asparagus in here?"

^.^.^.^.^

_5 pg._

Misty: no I'm serious ash. this was the first time you knew something.

Ash: hey!

Me: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! ~brings out mallet~

Ash/Misty: ~gulp and run~

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE!!!

1 hour later

Ash/Misty: ~unconscious~

Me: ugh. Finally.

_Yeah uh, er, sorry about that. I was in a bad mood. But if you don't review, I'll send her to your house with a mallet with spikes! HAHAHAHAHA!_

Brock: you're not funny.

Me: I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S FUNNY!

Brock: eep!

Later

Brock: ~unconscious~

Me: review please! ^.^


	2. The Hand

_What up y'all? I'm back and ready for action! Ch.2 or in this case 1 will be under way. Oh and by the way, I was looking for more details for pokemon movie 13, and I found out zoroark is a girl. It's the mother of zorua. Check Wikipedia. So for u all who thought zoroark was a boy, go to Wikipedia. Oh and when I say 1s, 2s, 4s, etc., I mean that # story. Like in the summary, I said 3s which meant 3/third story._

Idop

Misty: what?

Me: I don't own pokemon.

Misty: oh…hey I told not to say that!

Me: correction: u told me not to say 'I don't own pokemon'. In this case, I said 'idop'.

Misty: grrr…

Ash: on with the story!

**Chapter 1: The Hand**

After that embarrassing moment, they went to look around the place. They stopped by the kitchen.

"I'm going to cook us up something", said brock, opening the fridge. What they saw amazed them. There were all kinds of fruits, vegatables, steaks, pizzas, chicken, etc. "ok guys why don't you go pick out a room while I decide what we're going to have".

"sounds like a plan", said misty, walking out.

"wait for me!" called ash, running to catch up with her.

When they looked around more, they saw that the electricity worked. Misty nudged ash. "you wanna change your diaper ashy-boy?"

Ash, now crimson, mumbled "shut up". Misty laughed. "whatever you say". Then she walked off.

^.^.^.^.^

Ash, still annoyed from that last comment, decided to change. So he went to look for the laundry room, which happened to be the next room. When he walked in, he stopped. The place was a pigsty. Dusk covered everything, spider webs on the ceiling, and the washing machine and dryer were cracked. Ash walked up to them and touched the washing machine. He jerked his hand back.

Ash's POV

What was that?! It…it was _hot._ And I mean _burning_. What in the-

There was a noise.. a rustling behind me. I turned around. Nothing. I turned back and…

AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Normal POV

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Misty and brock's head jerked up. "ASH!" they both screamed.

Ash's POV

"ASH", I heard my 2 friends reply. But I didn't move. I was frozen to my spot with a puddle on the floor. Jeez, I haven't done that since I was 5. I only did that when I was REALLY scared. And right now, I was. Right in front of me was a bloody, dead, hovering hand. I was scared stiff. I couldn't move. Then the hand moved. I watched it. It touched my stomach. It was a female's. It went lower and- well what do you know? A _perverted_ female. (me: alright listen. I'm not sexist against my own gender. I just thought that since this was a rated M story, that it would be like this. There's a perverted male and female. You'll see the male later on). I guess it didn't know my gender so it moved up and down. I moaned and it stopped. I don't know why it felt good. (poo: ashy doesn't know what sex is…yet…0.o. this will be interesting. XD). I'm going to ask brock about that later, if I get the chance (me: '-.-). The hand then went limp. I walked towards it very slowly. Then all of a sudden, it jumped and started to choke me; but it was a good thing I took a deep breath before I walked. Then another hand, the same persons, punched me in the gut.

Oof! I leaned forward then I got a kick to the groin. Ack! Then the next thing I knew, a baseball bat came and wacked me upside the head. Then everything went black.

^.^.^.^.^

Misty and brock ran to the source of the noise. They then found the laundry room. Brock opened the door and the both of them gasped at what they saw in front of them.

^.^.^.^.^

_3 pg. yeah, not a lot of writing. But I wanted it to end on a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be longer, I promise._

Ash: I'm hungry. Can I have a cookie.

???: sure. ~then popped out a bloody, dead, hovering hand holding a big chocolate chip cookie~

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!~runs off~ … ~runs back, grabs the cookie, and runs off~

???: ~chasing him~

Ash: REVIEW SO I WON'T HAVE TO RUN FROM THAT THIING ANYMORE!!!!!

_Well, not in this part. But in the story, well that's a different story. _


	3. Doctor Anybody?

_Hey guys. From now on, I'm going to give u news on pokemon. It can be more than 1. oh and Pikachu is there and alive. I just forgot to include him. heh heh heh… tr=team rocket and RM=rated M._

_News: I think meowth will be leaving in dp…178? Yeah. Because the episodes before, if u check on bulbapedia and look at the episodes, it says meowth as a pokemon in the poemon in the episode box. But in dp 179, which I really want to see infernape kick ass in, it doesn't say meowth as a pokemon; which stinks since meowth was my favorite tr character._

Me: nooooo meowth! ~sobs in corner~

Ash: she dop

Misty: not u too

Me: ~ignores her~ yeah, oh I will say what would happen if I did from now on as well. If ididop, then I would keep meowth as a tr character.

Ash: on with the story. Ooh story time! ~looks on labtop~

Me/Misty: ~sighs~

Me: AAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!! MY ESSAY! AW SHIT! I have an essay due Monday morning/Sunday night.

Chapter 2: Doctor, Anybody?

_Misty and brock ran to the source of the noise. They then found the laundry room. Brock opened the door and the both of them gasped at what they saw in front of them._

There was ash. Beaten and battered. His clothes were in tatters. His chest was gushing out blood and he was a mixture of blue and pale (choked=blue, pale=life being drained). He was still breathing but very weakly.

Misty and brock were frozen. Pikachu was the one who snapped out of it. "PIKAPI!" he said and rushed over to his masters side. "pikapi pika chu pika?! Pikachu pika chu? Pikachu cha Pikachu! Pikapi! (ash are you ok?! Can you hear me? Please say something! Ash!) The little mouse was in tears. His master was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

Misty and brock then gasped again. "ASH!" they ran over.

"brock, is he ok?!"

Brock checked his pulse. "He's alive…but not for long…".

"oh brock, what do we do?" cried an upset misty.

"I got a first aid kit. Come on, lets bring him into another room".

And with that, they carried him to another room down the hall, which would be ash's or all 3 of theirs room later on.

^.^.^.^.^

"I like that boy". Said a female voice.

"yeah, yeah" said a male voice. "we know, we know, but I want that girl. She's pretty cute".

"why are you saying that to me about that girl, if I'm not aloud to say it about that boy?"

"I don't know…but lets go get them!"

"yeah". And then they were gone.

^.^.^.^.^

"there." Said brock, getting up to go wash his hands. Ash was now "clean" of blood and he had some color on his cheeks. his neck and chest was bandaged up after misty gave him a shower. (me: oo la la ). His neck had bruises from the death grip and his chest had 4 deep cuts, like from nails or something (Me: *hint hint*). Right now, he was laying in a bed, sleeping peacefully. Misty watched him. She liked giving ash a bath. (me: should I go into it?) she wanted to kiss him and make him feel better, but she would wait until he woke up first. Pikachu was laying next to his masters head, waiting for him to wake up.

Brock came back. "we have to wait for him to wake up now".

"what could have done this to him?" asked misty.

"I don't know. But we are going to find out".

5 minutes later

Ash began to stir. Misty, brock, and Pikachu all stood up. Ash slowly opened his eyes.

"w-where? Where am I?"

"you're in one of the rooms in this mansion ash. How do you feel?" asked brock.

"very…dizzy". he said sitting up. He tried to stand but misty gently pushed him back.

"no ash. wait until you can see clearly".

"I'm going to see what's in the laundry room". Said brock. Pikachu, who had hugged ash when he sat up, left with him to try to find what happened to his best friend.

Misty then looked at ash and felt his forehead. Ash leaned into her cool touch. "ash, you're burning up. Are you feeling alright?"

"…a little warm…" he mumbled. Then he suddenly laid down on misty's lap and drifted off to sleep. Misty felt bad for him. She bent down and kissed his cheek. Ash responded by cuddling closer and wrapped his arms around her, trying to get more colder. Misty put one hand on his head and one on his back. Ash smiled and dug his face into her stomach. Misty smiled.

They were both unaware of the shadows closing in on them.

^.^.^.^.^

_3pg. well, it was longer wasn't it? Or was it the same…idk. Anyways, a little pokeshipping here and there wouldn't hurt. Heh heh heh._

Ash: ~gets off~ you need to write longer chapters.

Me: ~gets on! Shut up! ~starts typing for both fanfiction and essay~

Misty: ~mumbles~ I didn't even know he can read…

Ash: I heard that!

Me: review…


	4. The Shadows

_Jst 2 let u guys no, I had most of my files of my stories on my other labtop. But it has a virus and I cant get onto it. So I cant edit it. srry._

_News; the grass starter pokemon in isshu uses attract on ash's Pikachu. Pikachu's a male so the starter's a female._

Me: srry its been so long. The nx holiday is halloweeen so I thot I shud start working on this again.

Misty: finally!

Me: o please, I bet u enjoyed ur alone time with ash

Ash/Misty; ~blushes crimson~

Me: …O MY GOD! IM NOT LEEVIN NOW!

**Chapter 3: The Shadows**

Misty was stroking Ash's hair while he slept.

_He looks so cute… _She thought. With her other hand, she rubbed his back. Ash rolled onto his back and smiled, still cuddling into Misty. Misty smiled.

^.^.^.^.^

"When do we do it?" asked the female voice.

"Right now." Replied the male voice.

^.^.^.^.^

Misty suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She looked around. Nothing. She looked at Ash. He was frowning. Then his eyes opened. Then Misty screamed.

^.^.^.^.^

"Do you see anything?" asked Brock.

"Pika." ("No.")" Said Pikachu.

"Hmm, what's this?" he picked up a book. It was titled 'The Shadows of Matt and Mel'. He opened it.

"Pika? ("What's that?")" He jumped on his shoulder and looked at the book.

"Hmm…this seems interesting." He was about to read something when he heard Misty scream.

"MISTY!"

"PIKACHUPI!"

They made a beeline for the bedroom.

^.^.^.^.^

Misty looked in horror at Ash. His face was cut and had bruises and scars. His clothes were ripped with claw marks. His hair was spiked up (more spikier than Brock and Gary combined). But the most horrific thing that she was looking at was his eyes. They were blood red and blood was dripping from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. His mouth was showing extremely sharp teeth. He looked up at her and growled. She gulped.

Brock and Pikachu came bursting in and gasped at the sight of Ash. Misty was frozen. Ash gripped her shirt so tightly it ripped. His hands had claws on them. He snarled at her.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu used thunderbolt on Ash and he returned to normal. He was sleeping like before.

There was silence for a few minutes until Brock broke it. "…What happened?"

"…I don't know." She replied.

Ash was snoring softly.

"Well, he seems fine now."

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yup. Fine."

"You sure about that?"

She didn't answer.

"Misty?"

"I don't know…"

^.^.^.^.^

'HAHAHA! That was fun!"

The female shadow pouted. "But I didn't get to do anything!"

The male shadow smiled. "Well, now it's your turn."

She smiled.

^.^.^.^.^

Misty felt funny. Then she saw something drip from her face to the floor. She looked at the floor. It was red. She felt her cheek. It was wet and sticky. When she jerked her hand back, her flesh came with it. She screamed.

"OH MY GOD! MISTY!"

"PIKACHUPI!"

Misty's flesh on her head and hair began to fall off. Soon there was just her skull. No eye sockets. No nose. No mouth (tongue). She screamed and put her hands on her head.

Brock and Pikachu rushed over to her. Pikachu used thunderbolt and she was back to normal. She was panting. Brock and Pikachu went over to her.

"Misty! Are u alright?"

"Y-y-yeah…" She felt her head. It was the way it was supposed to be. Tears came to her eyes.

Ash woke up and saw Misty crying. He sat up, blushing because he noticed he was laying on her. "Mist?' He rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

No answer.

Ash leaned forward and hugged her. She hugged him back and buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. He rubbed her back, tenderly. He looked questioningly at Brock. He shook his head and sat down next to them with Pikachu in between them.

"Let her calm down first. Then we'll explain."

^.^.^.^.^

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

He smirked. "Well, that was interesting."

She giggled. "I know. I try."

They both laughed.

"Now what? He asked.

"Hmm…"

^.^.^.^.^

Eventually, Misty calmed down and laid down into Ash's lap. He stroked her hair, lovingly.

"Well?"

Brock sighed and told him. When he was done, Ash mumbled something.

"What Ash?"

"…"

"Ash?"

Misty turned over on her back and looked up at him; Ash still absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Ash?" Misty said.

Ash looked at Misty to Brock to Pikachu then stared off into space and mumbled louder.

"Pikachu pika pikapi?" ("What did u say Ash?")

Ash looked up, still staring off into space and spoke in a monotone voice, "That's exactly what happened in my dream…"

^.^.^.^.^

"Oh! I know!" said the female shadow.

"What?" asked the male shadow.

She smiled. "Well…"

^.^.^.^.^

_5pg. CLIFFHANGER! I owed u guys a VERY long chapter and here it is. I worked on this jst now and finished it! Woo-hoo!_

Ash: wens nx chapter?

Me: soon. And im still staying.

Misty: good.

Me: ~smirking~ y?

Misty: ~growls`

Me: ~whispers 2 ash~

Ash: ~walks ovr 2 misty and kisses her full on the lips~

Misty: ~dazed~

Me: ~smiles~ well, that's 1 way 2 shut her up, and ash ~turns 2 audience~ read and review everyone!


	5. The Dream and The Plan

_Im so anxious 2 rite. I mite hav no more news soon!_

_News: ash meets the isshu champion in BW009…I think its BW009…_

Me: I told u I wud stay

Misty: shut up

Ash: I love u

Me/Misty: 0.o

Ash: hehehe…

Me; which 1?

Ash: ~smiles~ both! ~hugs us~

Me: ~~random~~

~ = doing something or what the next part is; like ~Flashback~

~~ = singing

Me: OMG! B4 I UPLOADED LAST CH., I HAD 1 REVIEW; AND WEN I UPLOADED CH. 4, I GOT 10 MORE REVIEWS! SO NOW I HAVE 11! THANK YOU! I LOVE U GUYS!

**Chapter 4: The Dream and The Plan**

Misty and Brock stared at him.

There was silence. Then Misty broke it.

"What do you mean, Ash?"

He looked at her. "What I mean," He said, speaking in the same monotone voice "is that I had a dream like this."

Brock looked at him. "Um…may you tell us your dream, Ash?"

Ash looked at him. "Sure."

^.^.^.^.^

"Well, you know how I want that boy, right?"

"Yeah."

"And how you want that girl?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking that if we try to separate them, we can get what we want.'

He pondered this for a moment. "Yeah. But, what about the older one and the Pokemon?"

She smirked. "Don't worry. I know what to do with those two."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well…"

^.^.^.^.^

_**~Flashback~/~Ash's Dream~**_

Ash's POV

_Ugh…where am I? What happened?_

_I sat up from my position on the floor. I looked around. The room was all white. It was so much white, that I thought it was suffocating me. I hope I'm not turning into a claustrophobic._

_I stood up._

_Hm? What's this?_

_There was a white light on the wall. You could barely see it with everything being white. I cautiously walked over to it considering the dead hand I saw earlier. It was shining. I was drawn to it. I slowly reached over to touch it…_

_Then it exploded! No, I mean that the room flashed white then turned into a vortex with red, purple, and black swirls. I felt the floor disappear from under me and when I checked, I was floating! I yelped and tried to go back down, but I just flipped forward in the air. I must've looked like an idiot. I just stood-er, floated there, trying to calm myself down. When I managed to do that, I started to fly-I think that's the best term to put it- around here._

_I heard voices up ahead and started to fly faster. I stopped and gaped. There stood Misty and…me?_

_That person looked just like _me_! He had the same hair, although it was _extremely_ spiky. It looked like if you touched, it, you would cut yourself. His eyes were a deep black and his mouth was twisted into an evil-looking grin. He had a bluish-purple aura pulsating around him._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" His voice was deeper than mine._

"_Y-you a-aren't Ash. W-who a-are you?"_

_His grin grew into a smirk. "I'm afraid you have it wrong, my dear. I _am_ Ash!_

_What is this guy talking about? _I'm_ Ash!_

"_No you're not!"_

"_Actually, I'm really Ash. Well, his evil self."_

_Evil self?_

"_Evil self?"_

"_That's right, my dear." He looked her in the eyes. His grin looked more evil it made me sick. "And now, you shall be my victim!"_

_It seemed to go in slow motion. My evil self's hands turned into claws and he ran towards Misty. He made it there in less than a second! He must have super powers or something. Then he clawed her face while she screamed. I tried to run over and help her, but there was some sort of wall between us. I screamed for her._

"_MISTY! MISTY!"_

_My evil self stepped back. I thought he heard me. But instead, he was laughing hysterically. I looked at Misty and almost vomited on the spot._

_I saw her skull. No eye sockets. No nose. No mouth (tongue). Just her skull. I screamed. She was still screaming._

_Then he turned towards me. He gave me his grin and walked over to me. I stepped back but hit a wall. I was trapped._

_He went right up to my face and said, "Hello me. Nice to see you here. Unfortunately," He looked towards Misty. "I think you're a little too late." He turned back to me. "Hm…I wonder what will happen next time." Then he laughed an evil laugh I thought I would never hear from._

Me.

^.^.^.^.^

No one's POV/ Third Person POV

"…And that's when I woke up." He was crying.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu didn't say anything.

Misty broke it some time later by giving him a hug. He cried into her shoulder while she rubbed his back, tenderly.

They were all quiet for a while.

^.^.^.^.^

"Well, we can make them go into a room."

"…and?" He motioned her with his hand to go on.

She smirked. "Then we trap them and make them fall asleep."

"…okay…anything else…?"

She made an evil grin. "Then we make them have their worst nightmares so they won't hear us with the kids."

He smiled then frowned. "It's good, but how do we separate all of them?"

She smirked. "Now, you see, that's the fun part."

^.^.^.^.^

_5pg. CLIFFHANGER! I bet u guys weren't expecting another chapter 4 a while. Well, UR WRONG! Im gonna do at leat 5pg every chapter. _

Me: ash u can stop hugging us now

Ash: ~lets go and pouts~

Misty: aw… ~hugs him~

Ash; ~smiles~

Me: ~whistles~ ~cat calls~ ~turns 2 audience~ thx 2 any1 who has bothered 2 read and review! Its 11:54 P.M. on a school night. I hope my mom doesn't catch me… but the good news is, I have Friday off! :D so more wtiting-er, typing time 4 me! :D cya peepl!


	6. The Shadows of Matt and Mel

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 8D Im gunna try 2 make this a VERY scary chapter 4 ya'll! 8D_

_News: mijumaru is a boy! 80 and mamepato is a girl, I think I knew that…_

Me: im thinking about making an oldrivalshipping one-shot. Ive jst been into gary 4 some reason lately. Im still into ash, but now gary 2, and leaf. What do u guys think?

Leaf: yay!

Gary: ~blushes~

Misty: ~whistles~ ~catcalls~

Ash: wats that mean?

Me: u'll learn someday

Ash: when will that be?

Me: I don't know

Pikachu/Chika: Pikachuchu pikaka pika pi pikachu (Pokemaster101 doesn't own pokemon)

Me: but if I did, id add a few things of my own ;)

P.S.: jst in case if I offended any claustrophobics out there, I meant that ash wishes he's not 1 because he doesn't wanna feel suffocated 4 being/feeling like he's in a closed space. So srry 4 all of u and I feel bad 4 the peep hu r. im so srry. :_(

P.P.S./P.S.S.: I was ~drum roll~ CLEOPATRA! 8D

_Italics _= thoughts

**Chapter 5: The Shadows of Matt and Mel**

They were all waiting patiently for Ash to calm down. They weren't surprised. After all, wouldn't you be if you had a nightmare about one of the people you love's (*hint hint*) flesh of the head fall off with nothing but the skull left? And if you saw that the one who did that to them was really you; well, your evil you? I thought so.

Brock contemplated over the situation. Ash has a dream of himself clawing Misty's head and she's left with nothing but her skull. He sees his evil self being the perpetrator and he can't stop him from doing it. His evil self talks to him and says 'I wonder what will happen next time.' What does that mean? Misty has her skull showing and Ash looked like his description of his evil self. He couldn't help feeling that it is all connected to something. And if it is, what?

A thought occurred to him. _The book! The book Pikachu and I found in the laundry room. Maybe it has some clues in it. _He took out his backpack and got the book out. (Poo: he put the book in his backpack when he heard Misty scream). '_The Shadows of Matt and Mel.' Hmm…it sounds like ghosts. …maybe they are ghosts, Matt and Mel. _He opened the book. It was stained with blood! He screamed and dropped the book; which caught the attention of the other three.

"Brock, what's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Pika?"

"…Um…" he didn't want to scare the kids. "…nothing…" He picked up the book.

Misty huffed. "You screamed. Now tell us what's wrong." She demanded, and when Misty demands, you don't want to say no unless you _really _want to end up in a hospital.

"….Well…." he opens the book and shows her.

Her eyes widen. "Er…um…wait, where did you get that book?"

"Pikachu and I found it in the laundry room."

She nods. "Well, lets not scare Ash-" Speaking of Ash, where was he?

"A-ash!" She shrieks while jumping up. He was right in her arms! Where did he go?

"Ash!" 

"Hm?"

She, Brock and Pikachu nearly jump out of their skins when they hear his voice.

"W-Where…?"

"Down here." He coughs. Uh-oh. Is Ashy-Poo getting sick?

They look down to see Ash sprawled out on the floor, trying to stay cool.

"H-how did you get out of my arms?"

"You…let go of me…and I fell…on the floor…"

"Oh…Ash? Are you ok?"

"…Y…yeah…" His face is red.

Misty picks him up and lays him down onto the bed. He looks at her. His face is pained.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Just a…head…ache…" He drifts off to sleep.

Misty feels his fore-head and quickly pulls away. He's burning up and I mean _burning_.

She turns to Brock. "Brock…I think he's sick."

He crawls (He's on the bed.) over and looks at him. "Yeah, you're right." He takes out his medical kit and gets out an ice bag. (Poo: what are they called?) He puts a big ice block in there (Poo; it looks like the ones you put in freezers and/or lunchboxes but bigger, wider, taller and colder. I don't know if it's real or not but im gonna put it in the story since he doesn't have ice with him right now) and puts it on Ash's fore-head. They cover him up under the covers so nothing sticks out except his head and a little bit of his neck.

"What's the book about?"

"It says 'The Shadows of Matt and Mel.' It must be about two shadows by the names of Matt and Mel."

"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to know that." She rolls her eyes.

He blushed. "Er…I'll just read it." He sighs.

_**~In The Book~**_

**Prologue/Summary**

"**There once was a man who lived in a big, old mansion. He had a wife and two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. They were a loving family and got along quite nicely.**

**But one day, something happened. The little girl, no older than 5, was screaming and crying. The little boy heard her and he rushed towards her room. He was 7. When he got there, just outside the door, the little girl stopped. He slowly opened the door and saw his sister. She was covered in blood and was blue & purple. Before he could scream, a hand clasped around his mouth and pushed him against the wall. What he saw surprised him. It was himself. His self smiled and squeezed his throat. The little boy was crying and was trying to escape but he couldn't. he grew weaker and soon became limp. His self grinned and evil looking grin and let him drop to the floor. He then disappeared.**

**The next morning, their parents found out, but before they could call the police and 911, a knife was thrown and it pierced their heads. They fell to the floor dead on the spot.**

**The police came later because a person heard them while walking somewhere. They never did find out wht happened, but one claimed they saw two shadows. A male and a female figure, the male holding a bloody knife which was dripping, and the female holding out clawed hands. They both had an evil grin on their face but it was too far to see their eyes. Then they vanished.**

**Proceed on and you'll find out more of these people, the shadows, and how and why they were named Matt and Mel.**

~Back To Normal~

Brock stopped and looked up. Horror was stricken on Misty's and Pikachu's face.

"How-c-can…those shadows…do that?"

Brock shook his head. "I don't know."

"Pika." His ears were down and he was shaking with a scared look on his face. Misty picked him up and hugged him.

"I-its ok, Pikachu…"

All of a sudden, they felt like they were being watched. Then suddenly, Ash jumped up, growled, grabbed Misty, threw Pikachu at Brock, and ran out of the room, to fast for anyone to notice what was happening.

^.^.^.^.^

_5pg. CLIFFHANGER! Im good with those aren't I? ^.^ Was this scary enough 4 u all, or wud u like more? ;)_

Me: this was fun 2 write!

Leaf: what about the one-shot?

Me: well, that's up 2 the viewers ~turns to viewers~ u hear that peepl? Do u want me 2 write an oldrivalshipping one-shot?

Leaf: YES!

Gary: ~blushes darker~

Me: totally up 2 u peepl

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: if u want, I can make u do a certain # of reviews b4 I upload again. ;) wud u like that? If u wud, I wud like 3 or more reviews, 2 make this story have at least 20 reviews. Once again, im asking u peepl. I don't really care. I actually find that annoying. Threatening any1 2 review unless u don't get a chapter. BUT if u want me 2, then ill do it. Ill do that and the one-shot by vote and pick by the majority.


	7. Separation

_I'm baaa-aaaack. …Little reference to __Poltergeist__ there._

_News: There will be a Black & White marathon on June 18. From 10:30 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. are the first 8 episodes of season 14 and there will be a premiere of "__Dancing with The Ducklett Trio!"__ at 9:00 a.m. EST._

Misty: I thought you said that you weren't leaving.

Me: I didn't. I was on the computer.

Misty: '-_-

Gary: Emoticon.

Me: Not now and wrong story.

Gary: So?

Me: Leaf.

Gary: No.

Leaf: What?

Gary: Nothing.

Ash: Pokemaster101 doesn't own Pokémon. Otherwise, everything would be different. Now, on with the story!

_Italics_ = thoughts

**Chapter 6: Separation**

Misty was too startled to even process what was happening at the moment. All she knew was that she was seeing the rooms of the mansion fly by. It took a few seconds to realize that she was moving and that she was over someones shoulder. Looking to her right, she saw spiky raven hair.

_Ash?_

She leaned back a bit to see black and red colored eyes. They turned toward her and the figures mouth gave her a spiky toothed grin.

The figure stopped and she almost got whiplash. The figure then threw her in a room and closed the door.

Misty looked on and just before the door closed, she swear that she saw the eyes turn maroon.

^.^.^.^.^

Pikachu was slammed into Brocks chest and he fell back onto the bed, the both of them crying out.

"What in the-"

"PIKAAA!"

Pikachu was hovering in the air and was thrown upwards and smashed through the ceiling, leaving a hole in its wake.

"Pikachu!"

Brock hurled himself up and out of the room. Looking left and right, trying to find a stairwell, he saw something red forming on the walls. It was oozing down slowly and Brock noticed that the blood was forming words.

It was done in a minute with drops dripping onto the wooden floor. The words were large and looked like those seen from movies.

There were only two, but Brock felt like they meant more than just what was written for when suddenly he heard a shriek from above. He decided to bolt and rushed to help Pikachu, forgetting the book on the bed.

^.^.^.^.^

Pikachu was thrown across the room and into a corner. A shadow appeared and walked up to him.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu emitted a Thunderbolt but it did little affect before the shadow vanished.

Another shadow appeared above Pikachus head. The shadow dove down, extending sharp claws from its hands and straight at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up in time and the last thing heard from that room was a shriek.

^.^.^.^.^

Ash opened his eyes to see a swirling vortex all around him.

_Oh man, not again!_

He floated around, searching for anything that's not red, blue, and purple swirlies.

"…"

He stopped.

"…."

_Who's watching me…_

He turned around and saw nothing.

Ash blinked and shivered, wrapping his arms around his body. It has gotten ridiculously cold…

"….."

Ash looked all around this time and tried to hide himself.

"What-"

"Peek-a-boo!"

A person similar to himself appeared in front of him, albeit was just his head and was upside-down.

"GY-AAAH!" Ash pushed himself back but was met with feet.

"Not so fast." The figure floated all around Ash, making the boy uncomfortable.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm you." The figure stopped in front of Ash and smiled wickedly at him.

"W-What?"

The doppelganger smirked. "It's just like I said earlier."

Ash stared, horrified.

"I'm your dark self; an evil, opposite of you that doesn't exist in your world."

"Then…where do you exist in?"

Laughing evilly, he said, "Your HEAD!" And then he charged.

^.^.^.^.^

"I like manipulating this kid," the male figure said.

"Yup, and I'm starting to like that opposite kid of the boy."

"Of course you would." 

"Hehehe…"

"Now when shall we do the next phase?"

She smirked. "Whenever you want."

He smirked now. "How about in a bit. I want to see these kids frightened and see what that dark kid's going to do."

"Great idea! Lets go!"

The two figures flew off.

^.^.^.^.^

_5pg. No, I'm not gonna upload every two days. I've just been on an uploading spree for some reason. The romanicness between Ash and Misty were just friendliness, otherwise Brock would've said or done something or I would've done something._

Me: Next is _Amnesia_.

Ash: So NOW you're leaving us?

Me: Again, I'm just on the computer.

Ash: …

Misty: No romanticness in the story, but in the authors notes there are?

Me: Well, the authors' notes are different in the story, right?

Misty: …

Me: I rest my case.

Gary & Leaf: Read and review everyone! ~blushing~

Me: What?

Gary & Leaf: Nothing…

Me: '0.0


End file.
